Tenth Walker
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Anyia's life has never been easy. She has two older brothers and a younger sister. They are all the children of Denethor the Steward of Gondor. Anyia is hated by her father and is his least favorite child although Anyia's older brother Faramir is not that far behind.
1. Chapter 1

Anyia snuck out of Minas Tirith's front entrance on her horse Fanor. As soon as they were free of the city's clutches, Fanor broke into a full gallop sending Anyia's hair flailing. Ever since Anyia was a little girl, she enjoyed doing all the things others said she could never do. She enjoyed sword fighting and archery, and she despised the things "housewives" had to do.

Anyia laughed aloud as the breeze from Fanor's galloping caressed her face. She threw her arms into the air in total glee, guiding Fanor with just her knees. She hunched low over Fanor's neck as the horse turned back towards the city. Anyia stared at the city that was her home. The levels of the city looked more beautiful on the outside than they did on the inside.

Anyia pulled on the reins causing Fanor to stop. He fiery red hair stood out against the tanned tone of her skin and the black of Fanor's coat. Together horse and rider stared at the white city. Anyia found herself wishing that it was always like this, being on the outside looking in. On the outside, Anyia was no one. She could be whatever she wanted. She had no responsibilities and could stop to look at the beauty of the world. On the inside, Anyia was the daughter of the Steward. She was expected to be what her father wanted her to be. Anyia was considered royalty, and because she is nineteen, her father has promised her to a 22 year old man named Oreius.

Fanor snorted bringing Anyia back to reality. With a flick of the reins, horse and rider were soon off again. As soon as the sun came up in the east, Anyia willed Fanor to run faster. Within several minutes, Anyia and Fanor were trotting back towards the stables on the very top level of the city.

The young girl unsaddled Fanor and put him back into his stable before running out and into the palace. Anyia hurried down the corridor to her room. She reached it and stepped inside hoping no one had seen her. Anyia quickly put her night grab back on and slipped into her bed.

"Hey, Anyia,"a voice said.

**who is this voice? Read on and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, Anyia,"a voice said._

* * *

Anyia did not answer the voicE. Instead, she laid there trying to control her breathing to make it look like she was still asleep.

"Come on, Anyia, I know you are not sleeping!"the voice exclaimed.

"I very well could have been,"Anyia replied opening her eyes to see her older brother Faramir. Out of her two older brothers, Anyia liked Faramir the best. Boromir wasn't that bad, but Faramir seemed to be the only one she could be herself around. Faramir seemed to be the only person that actually genuinely cared about her.

"Ok, how did the ride go?"Faramir asked with his light blue eyes twinkling. That was a reason most people did not believe they were related. It seemed that the only reason other would know that Faramir and Anyia were siblings would be by the red hair. Faramir looked more like Boromir and their father with their mother's eyes. Anyia looked more like their deceased mother when she was still alive with their father's green eyes.

"The way it always does. Me sneaking out and not wanting to come back,"Anyia answered her older brother.

"I know he you feel. There are days when I am outside the city on an errand and when I look back, I find myself thinking that I don't want to go back,"Faramir told her.

"I wonder if Boromir or Deorwynn ever feel that way,"Anyia said thinking.

"Deorwynn, maybe. She doesn't like the fact that she is only 16, and father has already betrothed her to a twenty year old man. Boromir on the other hand, not so much. He's father's heir and will do anything he asks,"Faramir responded.

"True,"Anyia agreed. Both brother and sister sat in silence for a moment before Faramir went to the door.

"You should get dressed again and wash up before the handmaids come,"Faramir advised before shutting the door behind him with a soft click. Anyia smiled to herself and got dressed. She was in the middle of washing her face when her handmaids Helga and Farcia arrived.

"You did not have to go through all the trouble of doing this alone,my Lady,"Helga said. Of the two she was the eldest at the age of forty. Farcia was only half of Helga's age.

"I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own,Helga,"Anyia said glaring at her.

"But your image and tradition,"Helga started to protest.

"I do not care about thaT! I am not a cripple! I can do things on my own!"Anyia shouted slamming her fist down on her bedside table causing Farcia to jump.

Anyia turned as the door to her room opened for the third time that day to reveal her eldest brother. He entered with a smirk at her and then he glanced at the handmaids.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anyia turned as the door to her room opened for the third time that day to reveal her eldest brother. He entered with a smirk at her and then he glanced at the handmaids._

* * *

"Leave us,"Boromir told the two.

"But, my Lord, the Lady..."Helga started.

"The Lady is my sister and will be fine, now go,"Boromir ordered pointing at the door. Helga stiffened and nodded before leaving the room. Farcia glanced at Anyia, whom nodded her head, before following the older woman out. Boromir turned to Anyia smiling after Farcia had shut the door behind her.

"Don't like the dress they chose?"Boromir inquired pointing at the red dress Anyia was wearing.

"What? No, it was not that, Boromir,"Anyia replied.

"Then what was it?"Boromir questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Helga was making a big deal about me dressing myself,"Anyia told him.

"Again? Oh, well, Father wants us in the main hall to see who should represent Gondor in Rivendell. Faramir and Deorwynn are already there,"Boromir s explained walking to the door with Anyia following.

There had been talk about the meeting that would take place in Rivendell for a couple of weeks now. Denethor II had spoken to his council a few days before. They had reached a decision to have a meeting on who would represent them.

Boromir led Anyia down a series of corridors until they reached the main hall. The whole time Anyia had been wondering about who would go.

There were numerous people of high importance lining the sides of the stone hall. Denethor's council stood in the middle shouting at each other the way they always did. Denethor himself sat in the large throne that was meant for the king of Gondor. Faramir stood on Denethor's immediate right while Deorwynn was on the left with a space in between her and the throne. Boromir took up a position next to Faramir's right while Anyia stepped into the space between her father and Deorwynn.

"I have called this meeting to decide who shall go and represent Gondor in Rivendell,"Denethor yelled loud enough so the whole hall could hear.

About three hours and a lot of arguing later...

"I will go,"Boromir announced stepping forward from his place next to Faramir.

"Very well, who will go with my son?"Denethor asked. When no one in the hall answered, Anyia stepped forward as well.

"I will, Father,"Anyia said looking directly at him. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"Fine, both of you go pack. You leave within the hour,"Denethor said. Most of the people in the hall went off I. Different directions to continue whatever they had been doing before they were called here. Boromir went to his room, and Anyia headed to hers. On the way, Faramir caught up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Fine, both of you go pack. You leave within the hour,"Denethor said. Most of the people in the hall went off I. Different directions to continue whatever they had been doing before they were called here. Boromir went to his room, and Anyia headed to hers. On the way, Faramir caught up with her._

* * *

"What were you thinking, Anyia?"Faramir asked.

"I am thinking about finally getting out of here and being what I want to be. Doing things I want to do. Making my own decisions. Not having to marry a guy I don't even like. That is what I am thinking about, Faramir,"Anyia told him.

"Anyia!"a male voice shouted.

"Speak of the devil,"Anyia muttered as she watched Oreius walk down the hall.

"Anyia, what the heck are you thinking?!"Oreius yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"I'm thinking of my home and family,"Anyia retorts struggling in Oreius's grip. Faramir was trying to get Oreius to release the hold on his sister with no success.

"I forbid you from going! I love you too much to lose you,"Oreius said. Anyia broke out of Oreius's hold by kicking him in the shin.

"You have no right to forbid me from doing anything! You don't really love me! You just love the power that would come along with marrying me! I am not married to you nor will I ever be!"Anyia spat before heading to her room with Faramir close behind her.

Anyia took about ten minutes to pack 4 or 5 pairs of breeches, a tunic or two, a dress(deep blue), and a hairbrush. She talked to Faramir the whole while knowing she probably wouldn't ever see him again, or if she did, it would not be for a very long time.

Just as Anyia was going to grab her pack, she saw Faramir slip a dagger inside before she grabbed it. They walked to the stables together, with Faramir carrying her pack, to see that Boromir had already tacked and saddled Fanor for her. Hr sword hung on one side of the saddle while a bow and quiver rested on the other.

"Be safe my brother. Be safe my sister,"Faramir said after the two had mounted their own horses.

"We will dear brother,"Boromir said before he and Anyia began to trot down to the lower levels of the city and out the front gates.

2 weeks and 3 days later...


End file.
